


Maelstrom Of The Underground

by FamousFox13



Category: Naruto, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Altertale (Undertale), M/M, Magic, Male Slash, Pre-Canon, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:46:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13
Summary: When running from the villagers into the forest, Naruto is chased to a side of the Hokage mountain that is said to be closed off due to multiple children disappearing around there. Upon finding a secret entrance Naruto falls down a hole into a whole nother world, one where strange creatures have been sealed away for many years and now they have a way to get back to the surface world. There is but one Issue, they need Naruto’s soul to do it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Naruto and Undertale, they are owned by their original owners.

Chapter 1

The Ninth Fallen Child

Running, it was the only thing he could do at this point. He couldn’t fight them as he had no training, he couldn’t escape to his apartment to hide from them as they had burned it down, and the old man was being held up at his meetings in other words he was fucked sideways. The young boy ran through the forest under the moonlight of the crescent moon, behind him a mod gave chase holding pitchforks and torches and nooses, everyone in the mob called out for his death.

“ _Again, and again they chase me attack me, try to kill me._ ” Mentally cried the child as he pivoted his foot to avoid a sudden barrage of Kunai that tried to hit him. “ _I haven’t done anything! I didn’t do anything to them! So why….why do they do this to me!_ ” Looking back behind him, he could clearly see that they were catching up to him and getting closer. “ _I have to get away! I have to get away!.”_

Burn him!  
Kill him!  
Hang him!  
Drown him!  
Rip his head off!  
Kill the demon! Kill the monster  
Kill the bastard!  
Kill the demon!  
  
Shaking his head, the small child continued to run finding that they had chased him deep into the forest slowly moving further and further from the village, he didn’t care he needed to escape and a place to hide from them and he needed it fast. For once, fate seemed to have granted him a form of escape. He spotted a sign, one saying that there was a mountain not far from where he was. “Thank you Kami-sama.” he whispered in silent prayer before turning to avoid a pitchfork that almost skewered him through the stomach.

“He went this way!” Yelled one of the voices of the mob behind him, he booked it his legs screamed at him to stop, but he didn’t because he knew if he did he would be beaten and at worse killed. He traveled up the mountain, not even paying attention to the numerous signs that said for him to “Turn back” or “Danger beyond this point.” He continued running, seeing the cave a head he dashed right in, only to skid to a stop at the sight of the massive hole in the ground.

“Are you kidding me?!” he screamed at the sight of the massive hole. Biting his lip, he looked behind him to see the lights of the mob slowly getting closer and climbing higher. “Well when in doubt.” he took a few steps back, praying to Kami he would live and ran right at the hole and dove right in and his body vanished into the darkness.

~x~

“ _Where..where am i?....did...did I die?_ ’ Thought the child, his body didn’t hurt form the fall nor did he feel his own blood pooling around him, a feeling he had grown use to form the many times he hadn’t been able to escape the mob or the beatings that followed. Slowly, he opened his eyes to see a light shining down from him and see something floating in the air. “Huh?” his eyes slowly adjusted to the light, everything coming into focus and he saw floating in the air were. “Flower..petals?” he whispered slowly sitting up, looking around at the small bed of golden flowers he had landed on. “I never would have thought they could grow down here.” he stood dusting off fallen petals and pollen.

“I can’t believe i survived that fall.” He said once he saw that he had fallen from and incredible hight. “At least they can’t get me here...wherever here is.” he noticed a path not far from him. “...I guess it wouldn’t hurt to have a look around.” he said following the path to an archway and walked right inside. He entered a room that was completely pitch black with only a single patch of grass and a single golden flower.

“Howdy!” He blinked, looking around for the source of the voice that had just spoken to him, “Hey! Down here!” Looking down he was shocked to see the golden flower he had seen upon walking into the room had a face..and was talking to him. “Howdy! I’m Flowey, Flowey the flower.” Smiled Flowey, looking the child up and down. “Golly, your new to the underground aren’t cah?” he giggled. “Golly, you must be so confused. Someone should teach you how things work around here.” The child was cautious, remembering the last time someone tried to “Show him how things worked.”

“Ready? Here we go!” The child blinked when from their chest popped out a cartoonish red colored heart. “See that heart?” Flowery asked. “That is your soul the very culmination of your being!” Flowery giggled. “Your soul, from what i can see right now is very weak, but it can grow stronger by gaining LV.”

The boy was confused, he scratched at his head. “Lv? What is LV?”

“What’s LV stand for? Why, Love of course!” The child frowned, he felt something was wrong. “You want Love don't’ you? Don't worry i’ll share some with you!” Winked Flowery as forming in the air were five white seeds. “Down here Love is shared with…” Flowery trailed off his eyes moving to the side, this caused the teen to be on guard. “Little white Friendliness Pellets!” He said going back to smiling. “Are you ready?” He asked, and the child remained silent. “Catch as many as you can!” The seeds or friendliness pellets moved towards him.

Years, of being targeted by the village and being on the run had left the child with a sense of caution, he always trusted his instincts and they never lead him astray. Rightnow, his instincts were screaming at him telling him to avoid the pellets at all cost and he did moving to the side to avoid the pellets as the vanished after missing him. “Hey buddy you missed them.” Flowery said with a small sullen look on his face. “Let’s try this again.” He said and materializing in the air were five more seeds and they flew towards the child.

The child once again avoided the pellets, watching as Flowery’s expression changed into one of annoyance. “Is this a joke?” Flowery seethed. “Are you braindead?” he narrowed his eyes. “Run. Into. The. Bullets-” Flowery coughed and smiled. “Friendliness Pellets.” The child narrowed his eyes again and avoided the pellets again. Flowery’s expression changed to one of anger.

“You know what’s going on here don't’ you.” He asked with a grin that caused the child to back up but he was frozen in paralyzing fear from the killing intent Flowery was putting out. “You, just wanted to see me suffer!” To the child’s shock a literal dome of bullets surrounded him cutting off his escape. “DIE!” Flowery crackled loudly as the child closed his eyes and waited for his death to come.

Only, it didn’t in fact the child didn’t feel any pain as he opened his eyes to see the bullets had vanished. “What?!” Flowery shrieked in outrage, the child then noticed something from the corner of his eye. There was a flash of orange red light and a rush of heat as a fireball the size of a human’s head flew by and slammed into the small talking flower, a small explosion knocking him from his roost and off into the other side of the cavern. “What a terrible, creature torturing such a poor innocent youth.” The child turned to see a figure walking towards him. The figure whose head resembles a white-furred Nubian Goat, with droopy ears and short horns. The figure has a pair of visible fangs and long eyelashes, and their irises have a dark red tint. The figure has an anthropomorphic body, with paws at the end of her limbs. The wears a long purple robe that displays the Delta Rune on their chest.

“Do not fear my child.” The figure said their voice kind and gentle as they slowly approached and stopped before the child. “I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins.” Toriel smiled. “I pass through here everyday to see if anyone had fallen down, you are the first human to come here in a long time.” Toriel giggled. “Come! I will guide you through the catacombs.” Toriel offered the child their hand.

The child was silent looking at the furry hand like paw, slowly he reached out and grasped it, a small smile on Toriel’s face as they walked. “Tell me child, what is your name?”

The child was silent, but he felt he could trust Toriel. “...Naruto..My name is Naruto.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving at Toriel's house, Naruto is introduced to the history of monster's and Humans along with a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Naruto or Undertale, they belong to their respective creators all I own are my Oc and the changes to the story I am making. I also do not own any songs or lyrics used in the story.

**Chapter 2**

Maelstrom of the Underground

Meet the Family

After a walk through the ruins, solving a number of puzzles, facing down frogs, bugs, a living vegetable, and facing a ghost-who Naruto found despite his much greater fear of the spectral being, Napstablook was actually an ok guy- Naruto and Toriel has arrived at in a small open area where a house stood, there was a tree in the center the branches barren of any leaves. As it was surrounded by red flowers. “Come my child, let me show you to my home.” 

 

Upon entering the small house, Naruto was meet with a warm, familial feeling. A feeling that Naruto himself was not use too. “Do you smell that?” Toriel Asked, and Naruto took the moment to sniff the air, and was rewarded with such a sweet smell heavenly aroma one he could only describe as mouthwatering.

 

“Surprise! It is a butterscotch cinnamon pie. I thought we might celebrate your arrival.” Reaching out Toriel patted Naruto in his head ruffling his golden blond hair and for some reason Naruto didn’t shy away from her touch, in fact he welcomed it with a small true smile. “I want you to have a nice time living here. So I will be holding off on the snail pie for tonight.” 

 

Toriel then turned to her right, motioning for Naruto to follow her, “I have another surprise for you follow me.” Nodding, Naruto followed after her as they walked Naruto took this time to look at his new home so to speak. The hallway was a short one containing the entry to what Naruto guessed would be the Guest rooms and more than likely  Toriel's own room.

 

Further down at the end of the hall, he could see a a door, next to the door is a mirror. “This is it.” Toriel said gently taking Naruto’s hand and lead him to the door of the guest room. “A room of your own, I hope you like it.” Naruto was awestruck, sure he had a room of his own but it was a run down old apartment room that had been through somethings. And yet, right now he was getting a room, a real room of his own. 

 

Toriel seeing Naruto’s joyful expression smiled and ran her fingers through Naruto’s hair. Naruto closed his eyes, he had always seen parents do this to their children to praise them or show them they cared. And, a small part of him had always wondered what it would be like to have someone do that. ‘ _ Is….is this is what it's like to have a mother?’  _

 

“Is something burning?” Toriel’s voice snapped Naruto out of his small daze. “Oh dear, make yourself at home my child!” She said before hurrying off towards where the smell was coming from. 

 

Watching her leave, Naruto looked at the door licking his lips he reached out and grasped the handle twisting it and walked inside. Inside, the room was a child’s room a wardrobe right next to the bed with two lamps in the upper right close to the bed and the other to the left side of the room where much to Naruto’s surprise there was a second bed. Much like the rest of the house the floor is wooden, but the room had what looked like a knitted rug in the center, a toy chest at the foot of the bed with stuffed animals of all kinds. To the left of the wardrobe is a dresser with dusty looking picture frame and next to the dresser is a box. 

 

“This...this is all for me.” He whispered to himself, he moved towards the bed on the right. A part of him, the part that had grown from fear and the hated from the villagers whispered how it was all fake, how he was just dreaming as he laid up in the hospital waiting for the old man to wake him up. But, another part of him the part that wanted the warmth, the joy, and the love he felt from Toriel to be real. “If its’ a dream then.” He lifted up his arm and pinched himself hard. 

 

Hissing from the brief sensation of pain, Naruto looked for any signs of the fact that the dream was ending, he looked and looked but found nothing. “It’s...it’s real its actually real.” He smiled softly, running towards the bed and jumped into it bouncing only once before he sunk into it. “Warm...it’s so warm and soft.” He felt his eyes growing heavy and the next thing he knew he was out like a light. 

 

Waking up, Naruto’s nose caught the scent of the same sweet, mouthwatering aroma he had smelled upon entering the home. Turning on his side he was surprise to see, right next to the bed sitting on a small stool was a plate, on the plate was a fresh piece of Pie. “Butterscotch cinnamon pie.” He said remembering Toriel’s words about how she had made one. 

 

Climbing out of bed, he approached the pie more than a little paranoid about it. Slowly, he grabbed the fork taking off a small bit of the pie. “Over the lips and through the gums.” He said to himself and took the first bite. His eyes widen, an explosion of flavor flooded his mouth he couldn't believe what he was eating, it was amazing, it was spectacular, it was heavenly!...it tasted like what he thought a mother’s cooking tasted like. 

 

Not wasting any time, Naruto devoured the pie while making sure to savor each bite he took of the the delicious slice of paradise before him. Once the pie was gone, Naruto gathered the dishes and moved leaving the room and moved towards where he had seen Toriel go before. 

 

Naruto walked into the living room. Where he found sitting in a reading chair next to a small fireplace. Nearby is a bookcase, a large dining table, and entrance to the kitchen. But, what really surprised him was the fact that Toriel wasn’t alone. Sitting by her feet close to the fireplace was another child. The boy, was different in comparison to Naruto who had sun kissed tan skin, the other boy had flawless dark milk chocolate brown skin. 

 

Whereas Naruto had locks of golden blond hair, the other boy had a head full of hair as black as onyx, that spiked going down to the back of his neck with streaks of silver going through it. When the boy turned to look at him, Naruto saw he had bangs covering his left eye so only his right was visible. Finally, Naruto was amazed to see that the boys eyes were a deep shade of amethyst color, and in the light of the fire shined like their namesake. 

 

Toriel noticed the child looking at Naruto, and she smiled taking off her reading glasses and placing a bookmark in her book. “Awake I see.” She said placing the book in her lap. “Oh! And you enjoyed the pie, I’m so happy.” 

 

Naruto nodded, but he never took his eyes off of the other boy. “Oh, I guess I should introduce you two.” Toriel said. “Naruto, I want you to meet my son Fidel.” She said. “Fidel, meet Naruto your new brother.” She then gave her son a pointed look. “And what have I said about using magic in the house?” 

 

Fidel blushes, his cheeks turning bright red. “Sorry Kaa-chan.” He said softly, Naruto watched in amazement as the air around the boy shimmered and slowly fading into view atop the boy’s head were a pair of silverish white crimson red tipped fox ears that twitched as they heard Naruto’s sharp intake of breath, as the boy stretched as now shimmering into view was a long fluffy fox tail the same color as the ears atop the boys head.

 

“W-What the?” Naruto stumbles back in shock, sure he had seen some things in his life. People with white eyes that weren’t blind, people with red eyes with black things in them. But, seeing Fidel with fox ears and a tail was a bit shocking. 

 

“Is something wrong my child?” Toriel asked, when she saw Naruto looking at Fidel she connected the dots. “Oh! Forgive me my child, I should have told you about Fidel you see he’s a bit different.” She said as Fidel moved over towards her. “You see, Fidel is not a human not is he entirely a monster.” She smiled running her hand through his hair making the fox child purr in bliss. “I’d you like, I can tell you a story.” 

 

Naruto nodded, his body moving on its own taking a seat on the ground close to the fire. Toriel smiled, motioning for Fidel to take a seat right next to Naruto. “Sit down little ones, and let me tell you a story.” 

 

Toriel smiled leaning back in her chair. “Long, Long ago, two races ruled over the Earth: Humans and Monsters.” Began Toriel, as her eyes gained a far off look. “The two races lived in prosperity, and peace, humans and monster coexisted together in harmony it was a time of wonder and amazement with their magic monsters were able to help humans with their daily lives, while monsters helped humans a day and learn about how they lived their lives and in return monsters taught humans how to use and wield magic. Never had two races lived together in such harmony and perfection many called it the era of harmony, or even the era of unification.” 

 

“However….this era didn’t last. For some unknown reason a war broke out between the two races. No one was sure how it happened, no one knows what sparked it, there was just a cry, a thirst for blood and war and the call for the beads of monsters and humans alike.” Toriel took a shuddering breath, causing Fidel-despite having already heard the story- and Naruto to be on edge. “If was awful, magic once used to help the land grow, tore it apart, homes were burned to the ground, entire villages turned to ash or rubble. Water turned crimson red with blood, as weapons were stained with dust as humans and monsters killed, slaughtered each other, both sides seemingly forgotten their time of peace, when they once treated each other like family, brothers and sisters….all they say we're beast that needed to be killed. And after a long series of battle, in the end it was the humans who were victorious.” 

 

Naruto and Fidel gasped in shock, as Toriel nodded. “Yes, But they knew they couldn’t kill all the monsters as they simply couldn’t do it. And so, the greatest of their magicians confined the monsters to the Underground, using their knowledge of magic to create a barrier, of the likes which the monsters had never seen before nor could any of the monsters magic break it nor tear it down and the monsters were sealed away.” Toriel shook her head. “But, the barrier was far from perfect, as they made it so that only beings with souls could pass through it into the underground and then right back out. And since, monsters don’t have souls we are unable to leave.”

 

Naruto was both amazed and shocked, to think that monsters like Toriel once lived among humans, and the war that had broken out was even more shocking. “Wait...but what about Fidel?” He asked looking at the Fox boy. “Where does he fit in?” 

 

“Now, that my child is a bit different.” Said Toriel. “You see, during the era of peace there were some monsters and humans that fell in love.” She smiled. “And from that love they had children, children who were not always fully human or even fully monster, there were some that took after both parents becoming what are known as hybrids or Demi-monsters the perfect unison between human and monster.” She looked at Fidel. 

 

“Fidel’s parents were one of the few who manages to hide their relationship after the war broke out, but when they were found out his family was chased out of their home and hunted.” Fidel’s ears drooped, his eyes closing to hold back the tears. “His father, bless him fought off the hunters as long as he could he was one of the few humans who remembered how to use magic and down to his last breath he protected his family letting his family escape.” 

 

Fidel’s tail wrapped around his body, his ears pressing against his head his expression down cast. “It was no more than a few years ago, that his mother made it to the mountain and entered the barrier, but not before one of the people after them dealt a deadly blow just as she passed the barrier.” Toriel reached down and ran her hand through Fidel’s hair, the small fox boy smiled softly nuzzling her hand. “I was out on my walk, when I stumbled across them she was slowly dusting away-”

 

“Dusting?” Naruto asked, tilting his head to the side. 

 

Toriel smiled, “Yes, you see my child unlike humans monsters bodies are composed of magic to house our own souls, but when a monster is injured or badly wounded we do not bleed blood like humans but instead bleed dust or our remains.” She shook her head. “The poor dear was cradling Fidel in her arms and as a last request was to have me look after her child, I couldn’t refuse as I agreed and then...she was gone a smile on her face as she joined her husband in the great beyond.” She picked Fidel up and smiled hugging him. “And since then, we’ve been one happy little family.

 

Naruto smiled, “And now.” Naruto looked at Toriel. “We have you to add to our Family.” Naruto’s entire world paused, did he hear her correctly, did he hear the word he had only ever heard of hearing.

 

“Y-You mean it?” Naruto whispered softly, so soft that Toriel could almost barely hear him. “You want me a-as member of y-your f-family?” Tears he had sworn to never let fall again, were falling once more, he looked down at his knees hands grasping at his shorts. 

 

Toriel seeing that Naruto was getting ready to cry simply smiled. Adjusting, so that Fidel was sitting on her right leg as she bent over and picked Naruto up letting the blonde hair boy hug her. “Of course, we do you are apart of our family now so that means you will never be alone.” Fidel nodded reaching over and hugging Naruto as Torile wrapped her arms around both of them. “We are a Family, and we will always be together.” She hummed letting her children rest their heads on her chest.

 

“ _ Come my child, stay with me I’ll protect you and your dreams.” _ Sung Toriel as the chair reclined slightly, the crackling fire filling the room with a warmth that made it feel all nice and cozy. “ _ Rest my child, neith the tree. Like its branches reach for me.” _ Naruto had always wondered what it would be like to have someone sing to him, to hold him in their arms and now he finally knew. This was the feeling, this..this is what it meant to have a family, to be safe and warm and comforted by someone who was a mother. “ _ So, let me keep you safe and warm here in my arms. Think of the life we could, the joy it would give, even if we’re worlds apart stay in my heart.” _ The two children’s eyes began to slowly drift shut, Toriel’s angelic voice and the warmth of the fire compelling them to sleep.

 

_ “Someday when you have a choice to make, I hope you’ll think of me.” _ Sung Toriel. “ _ Think of me, Think of me.”  _ She rubbed their backs placing kisses on both their foreheads. “Sleep well, my children.”

 


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is happy with his new life, he has a Mother that loves him and a Brother in all but blood. But, he still has his dreams to be Hokage, so he decides it time for him to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Naruto or Undertale

**Chapter 3**

****

The Door

****

For Naruto, he seemed to be in something of a dream. He didn’t know how much time had passed since he had fallen down the whole, it could have been minutes, hours, days, a week or two, or even a month. And yet, he found he could care less as for once in his life he finally had something he never had before, he had a family an actual family. Sure, it was only him, Toriel and Fidel, but they were still a family they spent their time together, exploring the ruins, meeting the other monsters that lived in the Ruins, Toriel taking her time to teach Naruto what she had been teaching Fidel.

****

Having always been tossed out of his classroom, Naruto didn’t really have the best education, so Toriel did her best and managed to help him with some of the basic things he struggled with such as math, reading, history, etc. Fidel helped as well, having been through the same thing that Naruto had gone through he was able to help his brother in all but blood with his studies. Of course, when the two of them weren’t studying or doing the “homework” that was assigned to them by Toriel they were off exploring the ruins. They meet more monsters, and even made friends with a sky ghost named Napstablook. Of course, the poor ghost had some issues when it came to talking to the two of them, as he was so shy he would often or not fade away trying to hide himself from them. It didn’t help that Naruto had a fear of ghosts in general, so it was hard for the two of them to hold a conversation, with Napstablook to shy to talk, and Naruto to scared to even talk to him. It took Fidel sitting the both of them down, to get them to finally talk to one another, it was slow at first and yet it worked and the trio quickly became friends.

****

And everyday, after they went back home Toriel would be waiting for them. With a warm smile, a hug, and bring them in for dinner where they would always have her Cinnamon Butterscotch Pie for desert, a treat that Naruto would swear was a food from the gods along with Ramen. Naruto had never felt so happy in all his life, having a family, a brother, a mother, to him this was what he always wanted and he would never trade it for anything in the world.

****

But, despite all Naruto couldn’t help but think back to the village hidden in the leaves. The face of the old man, Ayame and her dad came to mind. He couldn’t help, but feel that they were worried about him, wondering where he was, what he was doing, and even if he was alive. He would swear, that at this point that the old man had sent out his Anbu out to find him, no doubt sending out dog to try and locate him and discover where it was he had gone. He had tried to find an exit, returning to the area where he had fallen down, but had found nothing he had even tried climbing back up, but when he had made it only half way up he was knocked back down by some sort of barrier. 

****

He was stuck, he had no way to get free, no way out, and while he was happy with his little family he still wanted to get back to the ones above.

****

**~Later That Night~**

****

Dinner had been eaten, and the dishes had been washed. Toriel had sent them to bed, and had tucked them in before bidding the two children goodnight and left the room, turning out the light and leaving the only source of light being the lamp in the room. It was silent for a moment, but once he was sure that Toriel was gone and Fidel was asleep, Naruto slowly slipped out of his bed and as quietly as possible slipped on his shoes and moved towards the door trying to not wake his brother in all but blood up.

****

“You know.” Naruto froze, his entire body going stiff as he slowly turned around. And, he saw Fidel sitting up in the bed arms crossed over his chest. “You, still suck at trying to sneak by me.” he shook his head, “What are you doing up? You know, mother won’t like it if we are up past our bedtime.”

****

Naruto chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. “I-I was just, you know going to use the bathroom?” He lied, winching when he saw the deadpanned look Fidel gave him. “I was going to get a drink?” He tried again.

****

“You’re a terrible liar.” 

****

“I-I’m not lying! I was just going to-”

****

“You were, going to try to leave.” Naruto choked on air, looking at Fidel in shock. “Oh come on, did you really think I didn’t notice? The times you spend outside the ruins? The times you’d come back scraped and bruised? You’re lucky, you heal fast so mother wouldn’t ask any questions.” 

****

Naruto looked away, rubbing the back of his head. “I can’t just stay here.” He said softly. “Don't get me wrong, being here with you, with Toriel...it has been the best thing to happen to me since I discover Ramen.” He smiled. “I want to stay, I really do...but i have a dream I want to accomplish. And, if I stay here I won’t be able to accomplish that dream.” He looked up at Fidel. “Please, you have to-”

****

“Alright, let’s go.”

****

“Understand, I love you-” Naruto stopped, his mouth hanging open as his blue eyes were looking at Fidel, who was getting up and getting dressed. “W-What?!” 

****

“You heard me, I said let’s go.” The fox boy said. Once he was dressed, he looked Naruto right in his eyes. “What? Did you think I wasn’t going to go with you? You’d be lost without me.” Naruto went to comment, but Fidel stopped him. “You don't even know your away around the underground.” 

****

“W-Well, neither do you!” Snapped Naruto. 

****

“Toriel has maps, she gets them from someone on the other side of a door that is in the basement.” Fidel told him, “She may live in the ruins, but she does want to keep track of things that happen in the underground, so once more you need me.” He walked right past him. “Come along.” Naruto stood there, unable to think of anything or say anything that would change Fidel’s mind or get him to not leave.

****

“W-What about Toriel?” Fidel stopped, his hand gripping the door handle. “You would just leave? After everything she’s done, taking care of you, feed you, clothed you...and you’d give it all up?” 

****

“...” Fidel was silent, not moving and not saying anything and for a moment Naruto had thought he had made him reconsider leaving. “You know, before I met you I never thought of leaving.” He said, breaking the silence. “But now, now I want to go out there and see new things. I..I’ve lived here, in the ruins all my life never knowing what’s out there, what’s different, or even...even what it is like to be outside to see the sun, to see the clouds.” He closed his eyes. “I love Toriel, and I would never do anything to hurt her or see her cry...but I still want to explore.” He turned to Naruto, smiling despite the tears going down his cheeks. “It’s my dream after all.” 

****

Naruto looked at Fidel, he hadn’t expected him to have put any thought into this, he wasn’t even expecting him to want to leave. He had thought, he would have stopped him from leaving, to try and get him to stay with them and not return back to the surface 

****

The duo crept out of their room, and down the hallway easily able to hear the sounds of the fire crackling down the hall. “Where do we go?” Naruto asked as they looked around the main entrance of the house, while he had planned on leaving he the only real wrench in his plan was that he had no idea where the exit was for them to go.

****

Fidel bit his lip, if he was gonna be honest with himself he had no idea. Having lived here all his life he didn’t know of anyway for them to leave the ruins, even if he and Toriel had searched throughout the entire ruins on their little scavenger hunts he’d never seen a single exit not one. ‘ _ Maybe this was a mistake, I mean how can we leave if we don’t know where to g-‘ _ a thought struck him as they came to the end of the hall. ‘ _ Wait, could it be….it would explain why she always told me not to follow her down there.’  _

****

He resumed moving surprising Naruto who moved to catch up, stopping at the corner of the wall he moved his head around it to see the stairs that lead down to where he didn’t know. “Come on, I might have an idea-“ 

****

“My children?” 

****

The two of them jumped, spinning around to see Toriel standing there before them, her expression one of concern and slight anger. “What are you doing up so late? You both know you’re supposed to be sleeping at this time.” Both children gulped, unable to look her in the eyes. “Well? I expect an answer my children what are you doing up so-“

****

“We were looking for a way to leave!”

****

It was dead silent, the only sound was the sound of the fire in the living room. 

****

Toriel’s eyes were wide, her mouth was hanging open slightly, for a moment Fidel couldn’t help but think what Naruto said had broken her. “M-my children …what do you mean leave?” She asked a smile on her face, but the corner of her lips were twitching showing that she was struggling to hold it together. “This...this is your home, why would you want to leave it?”

****

Fidel refused to speak, so Naruto swallowed a lump in his throat and decided to answer. “Mom...please I know you want us to stay here, but I...I.” He inhaled through his nose. “But we can't stay forever, please tell us how to leave the ruins.”  He looked up to look her in the eyes. "Please, we really want to go home, we want to know how to leave the ruins." 

****

Toriel seemed to pull a book from out of nowhere and held it up. "Would you like to know about the book I'm reading?" She asked offhandedly. "It's called "72 uses for snails" how about it?" They knew she was trying to change the subject and they refused to answer. 

****

Toriel’s eyes seemed to have lost the glow they once held, the glimmer slowly dying as they became nearly lifeless. “I...I have to do something. Please stay here.” Moving past her children, Toriel walked and moved around the corner not wanting to stay behind Naruto grabbed Fidel’s hand and ran after her following her down the stairs.

****

They managed to make it down the stairs, and to their surprise they found that instead of a cellar or a basement it was a long wide open hallway. Getting off the stairs, they came to a stop as Toriel stood before them her back to them. "You wish to know how to return  _ home _ do you not?" She asked. "Ahead of you lies the exits of the ruins. A one way exit to the rest of the underground." Her body tensed and the halls temperature briefly spiked, causing both boys to unconsciously tug at their collars. "I am going to destroy it, no one will be able to leave again."

****

“What?!” Both boys gasped, their eyes widening. “Mom please! Let’s talk about this!/There’s no need to do this!” 

****

She ignored them. “Now be good children and go upstairs. "As if she had never heard them, she started walking briskly down the hall away from them. 

****

“Mom! Wait! Please! Wait!” Fidel gave chase, his heart aching. He had never seen his mother so cold before, she was always so warm and inviting, her love and compassion for others always made her so wonderful to be around and she just made everything alright, he didn’t think she would react like this. ‘ _ Mom, what happened to you.’  _

****

They chased after her, finding it hard to keep up even if she was only walking, so when she came to another stop they almost tipped over their own feet. "Every human that falls down here meets the same fate." Unseen by both her eyes closed as she tried to not cry, memories of all the former children that had come into her care rising to the surface. 

****

"I have seen it again and again. They come. They leave. They  **die** ." Fidel was beginning to think maybe staying will be a good idea.

****

“My children ...you're so  _ naive _ ." Both flinched at the sudden heat in her tone. " If you leave the ruins.. They...  **Asgore** ... Will kill you." Fidel gasped as he staggered back his fear was visible by his body shaking had it not been for Naruto he would have fallen. "I am only protecting you, do you understand? … Go to your room" She walked off and they followed again.

****

They stopped as she stopped again. "Do not try to stop me. Final warning." She walked off again and both boys hesitated.

****

"You ready for this?" Asked Naruto.

****

"I'm scared." Whimpered Fidel.

****

Naruto wished he could tell Fidel he felt the same. Toriel was the first Mother he had, and to have her be this mad at them and acting so cold, so indifferent towards them was a bit jarring. But, he wouldn’t be scared, he had to be strong, he had to be brave. “I-I know, but just stick close to me.” Naruto said, gulping as he felt himself being filled with something, he was filled with...Determination. 

****

Following after her, they came to a stop at the room which held the door to the exit. There were columns that reached the ceiling. There at the large door that held the delta rune emblem and standing before the door was Toriel her back to the two of them. "You want to leave here so badly?" She asked her tone so dull and empty it honestly frightened them. 

****

"Hmph. You are just like the others." Her hands fell to her side and clenched into fist. “There is only one solution to this." She turned around facing them he Crimson red eyes gleaming with an inner fire as they glowed brightly.

****

“Prove to me, prove to me that the two of you are strong enough to survive!"

****

**Undertale-Heartache-Second Narrator**

****

To the boys shock, at her declaration the top of the pillars burst into flames, only they weren't orange, reddish-yellow colored flames. No these flames were violet dark pink tinted colored flames with a dark purple core. Just like before when Naruto had unintentionally been pulled into a fight with flowery his soul appeared, the same cartoonish heart shining with a red light.

****

 The only difference this time around was Naruto was able to get a look at Fidel’s soul, only his was different Fidel’s soul wasn’t the same color as his, no Fidel’s soul was an amethyst colored heart that much shinned much like it's namesake, another thing Naruto noticed was that Fidel’s soul was floating sideways instead of right side up. 

****

Toriel's hands were ignited a glow with spheres of fire appeared around her hands. Looking at her children, her red eyes held no love or compassion, they were dull and empty the usual warmth replaced by a bitter scathing cold glare. She attacked, raising a single burning hand towards the black ceiling, the area above lit up as dark purple flames appeared lighting up the area making the once black ceiling look like some sort of star filled sky. Then, without a moment of hesitation she brought her hand down.

****

The boys only had a split second to gather their nerves and move, as the balls of Fire rained down from above. They did their best to avoid the flames, as each ball of fire equal or even surpassed the power of those paperbombs the old Hokage had told Naruto about when he would visit him and tell him stories. The fireballs impacted the ground causing a small series of fiery like explosions that left smoking craters in their wake.

****

“S-she’s not kidding around.” Naruto gasped, as he looked at the charred ground before him as there was a crater the size of his head with smoke wafting from it. “S-she’s trying to kill us.” 

****

“No.” Fidel snapped at him. “I don’t believe that, mom would never do that.” He refused to believe his mother, the woman that raised, cared for, and nurtured him was trying to kill them he absolutely refused to believe it. “She just wouldn’t.” 

****

Toriel looked at them, her gaze unwavering as she moved her hand generating multiple fireballs at once and launching them right at them once more. They went to avoid them, but with a mere twitch of her finger, the fireballs  _ bent _ turning at a complete angel and following right after them. 

****

“Damnit!” Cursed Naruto as he and Fidel were trying to avoid the seemingly homing fireballs followed after them. “How do we get out of here?!” He yelped bending back to avoid another attack only to roll to the side to avoid another fire balls. “There endless!” 

****

“No there not endless.” Fidel’s eyes were following the fireballs, he skipped back as a trio of fire balls slammed into the ground only for another three cane right at him. “I have an ideal.” He spun on his heel and ran towards Naruto. 

****

“What! What are you doing?!” Naruto stuttered seeing Fidel coming right towards him with more fireballs coming after him. 

****

“Just trust me! When I say jump! Jump.” Fidel yelled as he got closer and closer, the heat from the flames nipping at his heels. And then, right as he and Naruto were only an inch away from each other. “Now! Jump!” The two of them jumped as high as they could, letting the fireballs slammed into each other causing numerous explosions to go off. 

****

“I-I can’t believe that worked.” Naruto said panting his hands on his knees. 

****

“I told you to trust me.” Fidel said as he was panting just as much as him. “All we had to do was-why is it getting hotter?” The two of them looked down, as below they saw a glowing dark pink, purple and black circle. “Move!” Fidel shoved Naruto to the side as he jumped back just as a loud whistling sound was heard and a pillar of flames erupted just where they had been. 

****

“My child don't you see?” The two of them were shaken out of their funk, as they heard Toriel speak. “You do not have the strength to fight." Fidel wanted to argue, but he paused as he got a really good look at Toriel more importantly he got a better look at her eyes. 

****

Her eyes had lost their fiery glow as she looked into Fidel's who saw something in those crimson red orbs, he saw sadness, he saw loss, he saw fear, he saw utter hopelessness. Fidel could see the longing look, the look of a mother who had lost everything she’d ever loved. “Please." She whispered so low that Naruto could barely hear her, but Fidel could. "Please...I can't lose another child...I don't want to lose another child." She had tears running down her face. "So please go back upstairs...please stay with me so that we may be happy together."

****

Fidel's strength failed him, his heart went out Toriel he could see that she took no pleasure in fighting them. She didn’t want to fight them, she didn't want to harm them, she didn’t want them to die. Toriel just wanted them to be safe, to be loved, and to care for them, she never wanted this fight to happen nor did she want to continue this fight. ‘ _ Mama.’  _

****

Then, the emotions in her eyes were gone as her eyes harden once more. She waved her hands around in a complex pattern and massive spheres of flames appeared and spun like buzz saws, she thrusted her hands forward sending them at both Naruto and Fidel. 

****

“Crap! Crap!” Naruto yelled as he ducked bobbed and weaved around the attack, but no matter how fast he dogged he was still almost hit, the edge of his shirt was singed and he felt the heat from the disk. “This is nuts! What the heck can we do!?”

****

“We can stop.” Naruto turned, Seeing Fidel right beside him. “We don’t have to fight her.” 

****

“Are you out of your mind?!” Naruto raged. “She bucking fireballs at us! And is trying to cook us alive! How do we not have to-“ 

****

“Naruto…look at her.” Fidel said, placing his hand on Naruto’s shoulder. “And I mean really really look at her. Naruto but his lip, truing towards Toriel he did as Fidel had done and looked into her eyes and his own widen. “Naruto...Toriel…mom is hurting inside, this is mentally hurting her this can't go on. Every attack, every single one she has cast it kills her on the inside, to see us like this...to force herself to do this...her grief, her loneliness, her depression …her lose. It's like a poison " Fidel looked at Naruto, his amethyst colored eyes locked with blue colored eyes. "We have to help her...we have to ease the pain in her heart." 

****

Naruto looked between Toriel and Fidel and he sighed. “I really hope you know what your doing.” He said as both of them stopped moving and stood their ground. 

****

**[Mercy]**

****

Toriel glared at them as she remained silent as she sent more fireballs at them, both of them did their best to dodge the oncoming onslaught of fireballs. And when her attacked stopped, they stood their ground once more, simply choosing to look right at her, she ignored this and went to attack again though she had a noticeable twitch, for the next few minutes continued to simply to dodge and then stand before Toriel while avoiding her attacks.

****

“What are you doing?" Questioned Tories as she moved her hands in a complex pattern, multiple fireballs forming in the air before shooting off like mini rockets towards the duo who dogged them. "Attack or Run Away!" She yelled as she stomped her foot on the ground, multiple dark pink and purple circles appeared under them and they jumped away to avoid a massive pillar of column of flames.

****

They once again avoided the attack, and once more did nothing. 

****

“What are you proving this way!"

****

She attacked them again, but unlike before her fireballs didn't even hit them, instead passed right by them dying out into nothing but embers before they even hit the ground.

****

They didn’t attack.

****

“Fight me or Leave!" She yelled as tears gathered in the corner of her eyes that were burned away by the flaming glow of her eyes. Her fireballs weren't even trying to hit them, in fact Fidel reached out to touch one and it avoided his hand.

****

**End Heartache**

****

They didn’t attack. 

****

“Stop it.” 

****

Her attack became weaker.

****

They spared her.

****

"Stop looking at me like that."

****

Her attacks slowly lost their power.

****

"Go away!" She yelled as she let loose another wave of fireballs, all of the missing both children.

****

They didn’t move, they stood their ground and looked on and she remained silent, fireballs continued to come at them only to turn and move away at the last second. They didn’t attack once again and she answered with silence as her attacks continued to miss.

****

 "I know you want to go home but..." She couldn't stop the tears that were falling down her face or how she choked on her own words. "But please...go upstairs now." She begged looking at them with tear filled eyes, a look that hurt both Fidel and frisk. "I promise I will take good care of the both of you here."

****

They choose to not attack. 

****

“I know we don't have much, but... We can have a good life here."

****

They spared her again.

****

"Why are you both making this so difficult." She asked as they spared her again. "Please...go upstairs." She begged. They spared her again. She was silent and then she let out a sorrowful bitter laugh, a laugh of a woman who had lost so much, and it hurt them both to see her this way. 

****

"Pathetic, is it not? I cannot save even a single child." She shook her head. "No I understand, you both would be unhappy just trapped here. The ruins are very small once you get used to them, it would not be right for the two of you to grow up in a place like this." Her voice trembled.

****

"My expectations. My loneliness. My fear. For you my children I will put them aside." She said as the light returned to the room.

****

**Undertale OST- Fallen Down (Respire)**

****

“If you both truly wish to leave the ruins. I will not stop you." She had her back facing them as she spoke. "However, when you leave." Her body shook. "Please do not come back." Fidel and Naruto swore at that moment they felt their heart/soul shatter into pieces. "I hope you both understand." She turned around and grabbed both of them in a hug. 

****

 The two of them embraced her nuzzling their faces into her neck the scent of butterscotch, cinnamon, and fire filled their senses making them feel at ease and safe. Toriel pulled back with a sad smile on her face. "Goodbye my children."

****

She stood and walked around them moving to go back to her house when something caused her to stop, she turned around and saw Naruto his arm had snapped back and grabbed her dress his back to her. "No." He whispered softly. "No, I won't let it end like this!" He said loudly. "You can't just expect us to leave and not come back! To leave you here alone! To suffer here and be alone for the rest of your life!" He was shaking as tears fell down his face, he turned around and face Toriel his eyes filled to the brim with tears.

****

Fidel stepped forward, placing a hand on Naruto’s shoulder. “Mom, I know what your going through...I know how much it hurts...how much it pains you to go through this.” He took a deep breath. “But, please understand this, what would the other kids think of seeing you like this?"

****

Toriel pulled back, almost as if she was physically struck. Fidel flinched himself, but he pressed on. 

****

“How would they react to seeing you like this, seeing the person they call a mother, a person who they came to love, cherish and cared for." He steeled himself, not wanting his bravado to waver. 

****

"Yes it is pathetic, it's pathetic how you think that after we leave that we'll just forget you and never come back." His hands balled into fist. "Mom, I understand that you are afraid to lose us, I understand that you are scared of us leaving...of us dying." Toriel flinched. "But, you have to believe that we can do this, you have to stand tall, to be strong and have faith in us." He gave her a foxy smile. "To stay strong, to believe in us, you have to have faith, you have to have trust, you have to remember all the good things that came from having the kids with you, I know for a fact that each and everyone of them loved being with you and spending time with someone as great, smart and as amazing as you."

****

“Yeah!” Naruto pitched in, his face sporting his own foxy grin. “You can’t let all that bad stuff get to you! You have to be strong! Cause they wouldn’t want you to be sad, and depressed and all that stuff they’d want you to be proud that you were a mother that cared for them! A mother who loved them, cherished them and all that!” 

****

The two boys gave her a smile. “They’d want you to live on, and be happy.” 

****

Unseen by either of them, both Fidel and Naruto’s souls start to glow pulsing with power as a warm presence filled the room not unlike the warmth that Toriel herself face off but something different entirely. Toriel looked at Fidel as she felt the memories of the past children arise in her mind, how happy they were with her, how they loved staying with her, how they enjoyed every moment they spent with her and helped her do her favorite things …and how much it hurt not only her but themselves to leave. Fidel seeing that his words were working smiled as he stepped closer to her.

****

“Mom I can promise you that we won’t die, I can say without a doubt that I have hope that not only will Naruto and I survive this journey, but we will also find a way to see you again, I have hope that we will see you again mom."

****

Naruto nodded. “Yeah! I promise that we’ll see you again! And we'll eat more of your pie together as well! And Naruto Uzumaki never breaks a promise!” 

****

The two of them moved in closer, and hugged her. “You are our mother...and we love you just as much as you love me, Naruto, and the other children, but there comes a time where a mother must let her children go." He pulled back. "This doesn't mean that it is goodbye, it's just till we see you again, and when we do it will be outside the barrier." Fidel said with another tear filled smiled.

****

Toriel had fresh hot tears pouring down her face as she smiled at Naruto and Fidel, two children that had not only helped her see the error of her ways but he had given her something, something she had thought she had lost after watching so many of her children walk to their certain death. Toriel was filled with...Determination and Hope. "My children." She said hugging him again. "Thank you...thank you so much."

****

She pulled back and smiled at both of them, they both gave her a smile. "Please...be careful and be safe." She muttered.

****

"We promise, you will see us again Toriel." Fidel said his tail wagging happily. "That's a promise of a lifetime." Naruto nodded with a smile all his own.

****

"Then, this is goodbye." Toriel says as she gets ready to leave.

****

"Nope, this isn't a goodbye, it's just until next time." Naruto said.

****

"See ya later mom! We love you!"

****

Toriel found her eyes filling with tears once again, as instead of Naruto and Fidel she saw something different, more importantly it wasn't something but two somethings: two familiar children smiled in place of both Fidel and frisk.  _ 'My children _ .' She thought happily before rubbed her eyes and waved to them. "See you later my children."

****

Fidel and Naruto walked along a long hallway, Fidel felt a sense of relief that he had been able to make Toriel happy, and Naruto felt proud that they were able to help Toriel with her problems and get her through them. Finally the two of them came upon a black room, and much to their shock and mild anger on Naruto’s part a familiar figure was there.

****

“You!” Naruto hissed pointing right at the figure. “Your that damn creepy flower that tried to kill me!” 

****

“Clever. Verrrryyy clever." 'Applauded' the killer flower. "You, just think your so smart don't you?" He asked looking at both of them with some interest. 

****

“Naruto, do you know this little weed?” Fidel sniffed as he looked at Flowery in disinterest, something about that flower had the fur on his ears standing on edge. 

****

“Yeah! He’s the fucking thing that Toriel saves me from when he tried to kill me to take my soul!” Naruto snapped still glaring at Flowery. “What the hell do you want you damn weed!” 

****

Flowery chuckled humorously. "In this world, it's killed or be killed-"

****

"Do pardon my interruption.” Fidel said stopping flowery. “I am not one to normally to say this, but can you do the two of us a favor and simply make like a tree and leave!" Fidel said.  

****

“Yeah! Take a hike you creepy weed and beat it!” Growled Naruto as he really wanted to pluck that flowers petals.

****

If that insult bothered flower he didn't show it. "So you were able to play by your own rules. You spared the lives of not just one but multiple monsters, but you also helped her see the issues of her ways of trying to keep you safe." Flowery listed off shocking them."I bet you both feel really great." The deranged flower said with a heavy tone of sarcasm. "You didn’t kill anyone this time, but what happens if you meet a deranged killer?"

****

Naruto gritted his teeth and Fidel tensed not sure if flowery would attack. "You mean a creep like you?" Spat Naruto.

****

“That's right~" sung Flowery. "You'll die and you'll die, and you'll die. Until you are tired of trying , what will you do then?" Flowery faces twisted into a sinister sharp tooth smile. "Will you kill out of frustration?" Naruto growled moving to go attack him, but Fidel held him back simply shaking his head "Or will you give up entirely on this world." Flowery gave them a smile. "... And let ME inherit the power to control it! I am the prince of this world, don't worry my little monarchs, my plan isn't regicide. This game is so much more interesting." Flowery's face stretched and pulled itself from its steam and morphed into an evil laughing face, a high pitched laughter tinged with insanity.

****

Naruto steeled himself along with Fidel both of them glaring at flowery. "We will never let you win!" Said Fidel.

****

Naruto nodded. "We will never kill a single monster not now, not ever."

****

Flowery chuckled once again. "Good luck with that~" and he vanished.

****

The two stayed on guard as they walked to the door way before making their way to go outside the ruins and into the rest of the underground to confit heir adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ Famous Fox here budding author here on Ao3 and can I first say thank you, thank you to all the kind wonderful and amazing people who have left comments and kudos to my stories along with the ones I have done with Dragon. *Claps my hands* You all deserve a round of applause yourselves, aside from that I will be posting more than a few other stories so I hope you like them darlings~ let me know what you think in the comment sections!


End file.
